myeberroncampaignwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Brogan
Basic Info *'Race:' Unknown, but appears human. *'Sex:' Male *'Age:' 15 *'Level:' High *'Class: '''Favored Soul *'Status: Unknown, but believed to be somewhere in the Demon Wastes. *'''Abilities: It has been observed that Corey has a way with people. He seems capable of dominating the minds of all around him. In fact, only on rare occasions have the PCs known anyone to resist this "charm". He has also apparently grown a pair of golden white angelic wings...though those with keen eyes have noticed that they are stained in blood. *'''Description: '''Corey stands at roughly six feet, and is finely muscled, with an uncannily handsome face. He has golden blonde hair that he keeps well groomed, and hateful piercing blue eyes. In most situations he wears a suit of golden leather armor, accented with white-gold hair, like that from the mane of a lion or horse. He was known to wield an acidic bastard sword, but the party has only faced up against him once and the fight wasn't long enough for them to gain any real knowledge of his tactics. Story Information Corey was the son of the Mayor of Whistlebrook. He was captured by gang of goblins in a cave and placed in a magic circle. While the party was killing the goblins in the cave, Corey ran out of the cave and hid in a nearby tree. Once the party had persuaded/dragged him out of the tree Corey told them that his father had sold his soul to a demon in exchange for the power to become the mayor. They took him back to the mayor and then traveled to Orcbone to find it in ruins. They returned to Whistlebrook to find that Gjallar had brought an army of goblins and rats with him and had destroyed the town. One of the party had remained behind and saw the goblins, under the orders of Corey, himself, drag the Mayor into the center of town, tie him to a stake, and set him ablaze. Corey then walked over to the fire, seemingly unaffected and cut off slivers of his father's roasted flesh and fed them to the goblins. At his side, through this whole ordeal, was Corey's raven-haired mother, seemingly in a trance. A strange man, later found out to be Corey, is seen flying overhead as the party headed towards Xandrar appearing to have an angelic form. However, if one stared closely they would have seen his leather armor and wings suddenly appear tinged with blood as his halo fades, revealing a pair of horns that merge in the back. He also smelled vaguely of acid. It is discovered that Corey is behind the kidnapping of the women and girls in the area (as the party suspected), and that he intended to give them as a gift towards an alliance with the strange and hedonistic Huemphen J'Marma. The party, already intent on assassinating Huemphen with poisoned wine, crashes the presentation of the gift, and a fight ensues. Greatly outmatched, the party is saved (after some zaniness involving mass suggestion) by the interruption of both a band of druids, led by Caradoc Pendaran, and a small squad of Silver Flame clerics. Corey escapes in the confusion and kills the last leader of the city, throwing everything into chaos. It is also suspected that he had a hand in the death of Huemphen, though the party is still unsure of exactly what happened. After the final murder, he fled underground, only to be chased for two months by Adonteon and Eldrid. They followed him as far as the Demon Wastes, at which point they lost his trail. Character Events 1. Young Corey goes missing after a goblin-controlled rat swarm moves through Whistlebrook. 2. He is later found in a cave in the middle of a magic circle with the name Rag'nal written in Abyssal on the walls. 3. Corey kills his father and leaves Whistlebrook. 4. The angelic form flying overhead the party on the way to Xandrar is found out to be Corey Brogan. 5. Corey attempts to gain Huemphen J'Marma as an ally. After that fails, and the party attacked him, he abandons Xandrar and escapes to the Demon Wastes...where the party suspects he still is. Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists